medianumfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Find the Future
thumb|400pxFind the Future est un dispositif visant à valoriser la New York Public Library et sa collection. Informations générales Agence : '''Jane McGonigal, Playmatics, Natron Baxter 'Client : '''New York Public Library '''Lancement : '''20 mai 2011 '''Durée : '''jusqu’à fin 2011 '''Type de dispositif : '''ARG, visite augmentée '''Supports : '''Jeu de piste in situ, site internet, application pour smartphones '''Cible théorique : '''jeunes adultes à partir de 18 ans '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''La New York Public Library '''Url : '''inaccessible aujourd’hui 'thumb|center|670 px Synopsis La New York Public Library fête le centenaire du Stephen A. Schwarzman Building : pour l’occasion, 500 joueurs et joueuses sont invité.e.s à envahir le bâtiment et à s’inspirer de la vaste collection sur place pour créer leurs propres histoires - et donner naissance à un livre qui inspirera le futur. Fonctionnement La première partie du jeu, qui s’est déroulée in situ, est la plus documentée (voir par exemple ce billet sur ARGN.com). Sélectionné.e.s sur le site du jeu - aujourd’hui inaccessible - les 500 participant.e.s (sur 5000 demandes) passent une nuit blanche dans la New York Public Library, de 20h00 à 06h00 du matin : la sélection se basait sur une simple question (”En 2021, je serai la première personne à _________”). Sur place, les participant.e.s sont divisé.e.s en deux équipes : Patience ''et ''Fortitude, chacune subdivisée en escouade de quelques personnes. Rassemblé.e.s dans une vaste salle d’études, les participant.e.s sont informé.e.s des modalités du jeu par McGonigal : il faut trouver et scanner le QR code d’objets listés sur le site du jeu de piste ; chaque objet donne accès à plusieurs idées pour écrire ou dessiner quelque chose qui figurera dans un livre créé pour l’occasion. Les salles de la NYPL se ferment au fur et à mesure et certains défis doivent se faire en temps limité pour ajouter de la difficulté au jeu. Les participant.e.s peuvent aussi explorer la réserve de la NYPL, dans laquelle se cachent des cartes postales du futur en lien avec la réponse donnée à la question de sélection - voir un exemple sur le blog de cette joueuse. Il s’agit de trouver à qui est adressée chaque carte, ce qui permet à chaque participant.e de ne pas rester isolé.e. Tout a été fait pour que la visite de la NYPL soit la plus ludique possible, avec des pauses goûter et sieste, des visites de certaines salles reculées ; les participant.e.s ont fait le reste en organisant des jeux. Un système de points est enfin mis en place pour évaluer la progression des participant.e.s. A la fin de la nuit, un livre de 600 pages a été réalisé et relié sur place avec les créations des participant.e.s ; il est aujourd’hui accessible au format .pdf, et un exemple est conservé à la NYPL. Coulisses L’événement in situ était une première pour la NYPL... et peut-être même une première mondiale... Personne ne savait vraiment comment la nuit allait se dérouler, mais les rares comptes-rendus qui subsistent aujourd’hui décrivent un jeu de piste prenant, quand bien même il semblerait que le site web et l’application permettaient d’accéder aux idées d’écriture sans avoir à scanner “pour de vrai” les objets de la collection (et donc à se déplacer), ce qui pouvait diminuer la difficulté du défi. Les QR codes étaient une incitation - et non une obligation - à se confronter à tel ou tel objet ou livre capable d’inspirer des textes sur le futur : le coupe-papier de Charles Dickens, un brouillon de la Déclaration d’Indépendance, ... Peu d’informations subsistent en revanche sur la possibilité de participer au jeu a posteriori via internet : l’application permettait aux visiteur.se.s redécouvrir la collection de la NYPL de la même façon que les participant.e.s de la nuit d’ouverture, et ce jusqu’à fin 2011. Chaque objet conserve ainsi, au-delà du jeu de piste, une même fonction : la description associée au QR code invite à mettre en parallèle l’objet historique et la vie contemporaine - et future - de celui ou celle qui lit ces lignes. L’expérience se veut contemplative, offrant un rapport intimiste au patrimoine de la NYPL. Ainsi que l’explique Jane McGonigal dans cette interview : ''The game is designed to empower young people to find their own futures by bringing them face-to-face with the writings and objects of people who made an extraordinary difference. Like every game I make, it has one goal: to turn players into superempowered, hopeful individuals with real skills and ideas to help them change the world. '' Le jeu suit ainsi la philosophie de McGonigal : il n’est pas un simple divertissement, mais un moyen de mieux se connaître soi-même, de se connecter avec d’autres gens, et de trouver l’inspiration et la motivation pour se dépasser soi-même, en s’appuyant sur les épaules du passé. 04FTF.JPG 05FTF.JPG 06FTF.JPG 07FTF.JPG Catégorie:2011 Catégorie:USA Catégorie:Institution Catégorie:Monuments Catégorie:Histoire générale Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Evenement IRL